


Weiss and me

by Drkaihusky



Category: RWBY
Genre: ALL THE GAY, Blake the hot barista, F/F, I like hate-love relationsships, Punk!Yang, Rock!AU, Ruby you lil shit lmao, Yang sorta looks like a boy cuz fuck gendernorms tbh, Yang the handsome bartender, Yangerang, yay gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2018-10-14 04:32:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 9,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10529010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drkaihusky/pseuds/Drkaihusky
Summary: Ruby arranged a roomie for anti-social Yang, who ain't amused. But she sorta gave in... 'One month, Red. Not a day longer.''Yang, behave...''30 days. And then she's outta here. Got it?'





	1. Day one

**Author's Note:**

> I made Beacon a bar lmao

Yang groaned. Why did she let Ruby talk her into this... She didn't like the idea in the slightest. What did she need a roomie for? She saw plenty people at her job. She was a bartender for Remnant's sake... She played softly on her guitar. It had been her dad's. Her uncle had given it to her when she was younger. Her family was... Complicated. Her mom had left her shortly after she was born. Her dad had remarried and Ruby came. He had met someone in the army. Catastrophy had struck when Ruby turned three, her dad had been killed on duty. Summer Rose had tried her best to raise Yang as her own. She was supermom... But She had been called on duty one day. And never returned. Of course uncle Qrow was there for them, but Yang was sick of everyone leaving. So she one day just shut down. She stopped socializing, it was a wonder she and Blake were even friends. Yang liked Blake. She was quiet and didn't ask many questions. Yang knew Ruby was just worried, but she really was fine on her own. Yang gave up on playing and put some music on. Neo's voice barked out of the speakers. Loud and heavy. Just how Yang liked her music. And also the reason why she didn't hear the knocking on her door.

Weiss knocked. She knew Ruby's sister was home, she heard the music. But what the fuck? She banged on the door.

'Hello? Answer the door! Hello?!'

The door finally opened. An annoyed blonde showed in the door.

'Yes?'

Weiss huffed.

'What the hell dude? Im looking for the place of a Yang Xiao Long... Are you her boyfriend? Ruby didn't say-'

'Boyfriend?' The blonde asked amused.

'Sure, princess. Whats with the get up? Ain't this place too dirty for you?'

Weiss glared.

'Look, does Yang Xiao Long live here or not?'

'Of course I do, princess.'

Weiss blinked.

'Oh... Well, hello, I guess. My name is Weiss Schnee.'

Yang rolled her eyes.

'Sure, princess.'

'Don't call me that, buffoon!'

Yang thought Weiss was stuck up and insufferable. The tiny girl had made a face when she saw only one bed. And Yang did not appreciate that.

'You know, if you really hate sleeping next to me that much, princess. I'll go sleep on the couch. Just say the word.' She grunted at the smaller girl.

Weiss didn't respond. '

I thought so... Goodnight Weiss.' Yang said.

Weiss just did not know why the hell she had even agreed to do this... Ruby had said Yang was very anti-social and rarely talked. But she never mentioned the attitude. She was a difficult person and Weiss wasn't used to that. Weiss was spoiled, but not ungrateful... Yang seemed to hate her for where she came from. She felt angry and sad... She felt so small... Smaller than usual... She was used to getting crap for being born with wealth, but Yang had made her feel disgusting. And it hadn't even been one day.

'Goodni- Ugh whatever...'


	2. Day two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If it's fanfiction, anything is possible lmao XD

Yang woke up in the middle of the night. Sweat all over her body. The nightmares... The terrible nightmares again. She gruffed and got up. A shower might help? She let the water run. It was cold. She stood underneath it for a while. She had forgotten about the time. Yang didn't want to close her eyes again. But she was tired. They felt so heavy. She had dreamed about her father again. He left her... Like they all had left her. Her dad, her mom, Summer... She was woken from her thoughts when Weiss stood in the bathroom.

'What are you doing? Do you know what time it is?' She bitched.

Yang shrugged.

'Not really...' She turned off the shower.

'I'm sorry for disturbing you, princess.' She bitterly said as she grabbed a towel.

Weiss grumpily went back to bed. Yang got dressed and left the appartment. 

Weiss jumped a bit when the door slammed softly. Where did she go? Weiss would never admit it, but she was worried. She grabbed her cellphone. Ruby answered her phone.

_'Ngh Weeeeiisss... It's two in the morning...'_

Weiss rolled her eyes.

'Your sister went out.'

_'Huh? Oh... Alone?'_

The line went silent.

'Ruby?'

Weiss heard a familiar snore.

'Ugh, you are no help...'

Weiss hung up and got out off bed.

'I don't know who is worse... Yang or my sister.'

She mumbled to herself.

Yang didn't go too far... She sat on the nearest random bench. The sky was still dark, but soon, the sun would come up. Yang lit up a cigarette. The smoke reminded her of her father. It calmed her down. If Weiss hadn't come in, she would've had a breakdown. Yang sighed and inhaled the smoke. She enjoyed the quietness. She should go back home. The princess would most likely yell at her. Yang smirked a bit. Weiss sure was something. Bossy, sure, but quiet. Yang stopped walking. The girl was standing there. Her white hair was shining in the moonlight. The cold made her cheeks a bit pink. Yang thought she looked beautiful. So beautiful that she might break if Yang touched her. That she would get poluted. Yang waits for the yelling, but it never came.

'Don't... Don't run off like that again...' Weiss mumbled.

Yang blinked. She saw Weiss trying really hard to not look worried. Yang chuckled.

'Allright. Let's get inside, princess.'

Weiss may have huffed and scolded her for it, but when they both got back in the bed, she smiled  a bit when Yang couldn't see her.

Weiss woke up once again, but this time, it was morning and the shower noises got replaced by the soft tunes of a guitar. She opened her eyes and saw Yang sitting near the window. Humming a soft song. Weiss didn't make a sound. She watched the blonde brute show her soft side. Weiss thought she looked very cool. It also made her wonder... What in the world had happened to Yang? Ruby didn't tell her that much, but she knew Yang used to be more open. Weiss was curious... But she also felt like she wasn't supposed to ask anything. Maybe they would get used to one another. She smiled. Yeah... Maybe...


	3. Day three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to update faster, but the device i used went on a strike lmao

'What's with the get up?'

Yang paused tying her shoes and looked up.

'I need to take my shift.' She grunted as she stood up to tie her tie.

'It's 7.30... Pm!'

Yang rolled her eyes.

'Well we aren't all lucky to get dayjobs, Weiss cream.'

Weiss sputtered at the new addition to the list of nicknames she despised. It had highly increased since she moved in two days ago.

'Well, Im off. Later, Snowflake!'

'YANG XIAO LONG, ONE MORE NICKNAME AND I WILL **END** YOU!' Weiss schrieked as the blonde left the appartment chuckling.

The door slammed shut softly. Weiss leaned her back against it. This girl was an insufferable annoying brute tomboy buffoon with bad manners and a big mouth. She pushed all Weiss' buttons and it bothered the crap outta her. No, Yang was deffinately worse than her sister. Ruby just forgot when to quit sometimes. Weiss dropped to the floor. Ruby... Her best friend had made it sound like Yang was gonna be good for her. A new start. Weiss had expected too much of it, she realised. But she really at hoped that after the disaster.... Weiss shook her head. She really didnt want to be thinking about this.

Blake raised her left eyebrow.

'You're early... That's new.'

Yang grunted in response.

'I'm guessing the roomie thing isn't working out.'

'I'm ignoring that.' Yang said.

'It wasn't a question, don't worry. We have work, so we shouldn't waste time.' She smiled at Yang.

Yang grinned.

'Thanks. I need the distraction.'

They made their way behind the counter.

'New dress?' Yang casually asks. Blake rolls her eyes at her.  

'Your sister gave it to me.'

'Did she now? Speaking of which, where is the lil shit?'

'Probably at the workshop... Someone brought in a terribly damaged bike.'

Yang smiled at the tenderness in the way Blake said that. Summer used to look like that when she talked about her father too. She was pulled from the memory when Jaune came up to her.

'Hello... Eh two beers, please...'

Yang gave him a nod. He was as nervous as usual, so that meant he was here with Pyrrha. They were friends of Ruby's. Yang thought they were nice, but they were too energetic for her. She turned to take the order of the next customer.

'Yang Xiao Long, any reason why my best friend called me at two last night?'

Ruby. Yang grumbled.

'I didn't know she called you, I went out.'

'Yeah, that's what she said. And I found her moping in your appartment earlier. Explanation?'

Yang frowned.

'She's moping? It wasn't me... I didn't do anything... I think.'

Ruby glared.

'You better make up with her.'

Yang groaned.

'Rubes, I'm working. I need to pay bills, ok?'

Yang was about to move away, but Ruby grabbed her arm.

'I sent her to you because she needed a place to stay. I hoped she would be fine with you, guess I was wrong.'

Yang pulled her arm loose.

'Of course she's fine with me. If she wasn't we wouldn't share a bed.'

At that, Ruby turned red. A few costumers stared at them.

'N-not like that! Gee Ruby! I only have one bed, remember! Idiot!'

Yang and Ruby were too busy bickering that they didn't notice Blake snorting and chuckling at their antics. Yang sighed.

'I'll talk to her later, ok?'

Ruby narrowed her eyes.

'Allright then.'

Weiss was still awake when Yang got back. The blonde brute sat down on her side off the bed and sighed.

'Rubes gave me an earfull for something I didn't cause, I think... But you oughta know... You ain't as bad as I thought... So far... Eh... Goodnight, Weiss.'

Weiss didn't respond but she felt a fluffy warm feeling from the messy mini-speach. Maybe... Maybe she could try and tolerate a few nicknames.


	4. Day four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternate Universes exist for a reason lol  
> I based Yang's personality on the last volume and figured that a bit darker and more mysterious couldn't hurt. Yang herself in the series is a big mystery

Jaune breathed in deeply.

**Its time to craaaaawl!**

Loud guitars. Nora's heavy pounds with her drumsticks. Pyrrha let her fingers stroke the strings of her bass. Yang let the guitar sing. The electrical sound got Jaune in just the right mood.

**On your knees**

**Right where you belooong!**

Ren smiled at Blake. She sighed.

'Last time Yang played with them was when-'

Ren placed his hand on her shoulder.

'It's ok, Blake. Yang is going to be ok. I heard a snowangel is with her now.'

Blake chuckled.

'Isn't that how Jaune calls her?'

Ren grinned.

'You know him.'

'Yes and I also know Yang. I think this has everything to do with Weiss.'

**I am the devil**

**And these are my henchmen**

**Children of evilllll!**

Jaune banged his head on the rhythm. Junipyrate was a great band. All the regulars loved them. Blake poored a few stronger drinks out. In the corner of her eye she saw white hair coming over to the counter. And it wasn't Weiss. It was an older, angrier version of Weiss.

'Are you Ruby Rose?' She grunted.

Blake frowned.

'I'm Blake Belladonna. Ruby's girl. Why?'

The girl, frowning at Blake's gay declaration, cursed.

'I need to find Weiss. She ran away from home.'

Blake was starting to understand the big picture.

'So I heard. Ruby arranged a place to stay for her. She's in good hands.'

'With homosexual punks? Don't be ridiculous.'

Blake was angry now.

'You better watch your mouth. Because if Yang hears you say that, she will personally kick your butt out of here. This bar has a strong no-hate policy.'

'How dare you threathen me!'

Blake made quick eye contact with Ren, who gave her a nod.

'Do you even know who I am? I am Winter Schnee!'

'So? Big names don't impress me much, honey. Where I came from, respect was earned, not demanded by something as useless as status.'

Winter was about to punch Blake in the face, when a low voice interrupted.

'Is something wrong here?'

Yang crossed her arms. The piercings on her left ear didn't go unnoticed by Winter.

'She came to take Weiss "away from homosexual punks". Lend me a hand?'

Yang raised her eyebrow at that.

'The Weisscream?'

'I came to return her home.'

'Last time I checked, she lived with me.' Yang found this older woman quite suspicious.

'And I don't think you will find her here. When I left for work, she went somehere with lil red and Penny. But I suggest you leave her alone. I don't like your way of talking.'

At that, Winter found herself kicked out. Courtesy of Sun and Yang. And her butt got quite a kick.

 

An hour later, Ruby brought Weiss to the bar. Not many customers remained. It was three in the morning and that meant a quiet crowd. Yang strummed on the guitar while sitting casually on a barstool. Jaune and Ren were playing checkers. Pyrrha was doing her shift behind the bar and Blake casually sat atop it, drinking some fancy drink Yang made probably. Nora just snored next to Ren, where she had fallen asleep after getting drunk.

'Penny already went home.' Ruby said while greeting Blake with a kiss.

'Did she now?' Blake giggled.

Ruby grinned. Weiss awkwardly greeted the rest. Yang seemed to not have noticed her, which annoyed Ruby already. But before the girl could say anything, Yang adressed Weiss.

'Frosty, a Winter Schnee stopped by an hour ago, demanding to take you home. She pretty much harassed Blake over it.'

Weiss froze.

'Oh no... How did she even...?'

'Relax, me and Sun kicked her outta here. Figured her hating on us homos was why you ran.' Yang casually said.

Ruby sighed.

'That is why I got her to live with you, Yang.'

'S'fine, you lil shit.' Yang said, ruffling Ruby's hair.

'I did promise I'd try to keep her a month.' Yang whispered jokingly.

Weiss curiously looked at the siblings. She caught Yang's mysterious eyes. Yang didn't smile at her, but Weiss felt a certain warmth coming from her eyes. It made Weiss' cheeks flush. And Yang's "handsome alternative bartender" outfit didn't exactly help. Weiss bit her lip. She might as well fall for Yang now.


	5. Day five

Weiss woke up to the smell of coffee and a familiar soft humming. She yawned and sat up. She frowned when she saw what she saw. Yang frowning. Why was Yang frowning? That usually didn't mean any good. Yang noticed her.

'Oh, goodmorning, snowball.'

Weiss huffed.

'Stop that.'

Yang ignored her. Weiss was going to say something when a knock was heard on the door.

'Oh no...' Yang groaned and opened the door.

A prissy girl waltzed insidethe small appartment.

'Hello Yang.'

She said with an anoying voice. Weiss really hoped that that wasn't her actual voice.

'Melanie.' Yang gruffed.

Melanie flipped her hair.

'I don't get a kiss?'

'You dumped me two months ago. So fuck off. What are you even doing here?' Yang barked.

Melanie immediately used something she would probably call "female charm" to seduce Yang. And Weiss sure didn't like it. Hell no. And she walked all the way over the poor blonde. So Weiss took innitiative.

'Honey, who is this?'

She pretended to have just woken up. That sure caught the attention of the two. Yang's eyes seemed to light up for a seconded. And Melanie just stared. Yang caught on and sat down on the bed to kiss her nose.

'Oh, hi princess.' Yang said sweatly.

'This is my ex. Mel, meet Weiss, my girl.'

Melanie just stared. She seemed pretty pissed.

'Oh Yang, where did you find this alienated chicken?' She sneered.

Weiss was gonna bitch right back, but Yang beat her to it.

'She found me. Literally. And she makes it very clear how much she loves me when we watch movies and cuddle. Best chicken ever.'

Yang gave Weiss a wink. Melanie rolled her eyes. Weiss felt Yang's warm, yet shaking hand curl around her waist.

'In other words, you don't have sex. Tssskk... Bad Yang.'

'Oh we have plenty. Why the fuck do you think I slept in?' Weiss bravely said.

'Frankly, you are keeping us from our Sunday Showerfun.'

Melanie huffed and irritatedly eyed Yang.

'Whatever. If you feel like touching a real woman, call me.'

And out she went. It was dead quiet.

'Well that was a thing...' Yang mumbled and eyed Weiss.

'Thanks, Weiss.'

Weiss smiled.

'I didn't like the way she talked to you. Like you were nobody but a toy for her to play with. And besides...'

Weiss chuckled, giving Yang a look.

'Her face was so worth it.'

Yang laughed.

'Agreed.'

 

Weiss walked into the bar. Blake had called her. Appearantly, Yang was drunk. And Weiss suspected it might be related to that Melanie bitch Yang didn't wanna tell her about. They had a huge fight about it right before Yang had a shift. Drunk Yang was very cuddly. Or so Weiss found out. The blonde clung to her the minute she reached the counter. Grumpy cuddler. Blake snorted.

'That is quite the sight... I'm sorry about this, but I still have to work a few more hours and she sorta was bothering people.'

The longhaired bartender, Ren, laughed.

'Good thing Nora isn't here then. They would've fought.'

Blake laughed at that too.

'Yeah, like two big babies.'

Weiss eyes Yang. Puppy eyes looked back. Weiss felt like groaning.

 

'Weiss, don't gooo!' Yang whined.

'Shut up! I'm just getting inside from the other side, idiot!'

Getting drunk Yang in a cab was terribly hard. And the whole ride to the appartment, Yang sang all about why Weiss had to stay with her. The driver was very annoyed. And when Weiss was trying to get them inside the appartment, Yang took her keys. To "play" with them. It took a lot of effort, but Weiss finally got Yang in bed. The blonde stared with big eyes at her.

'Weiss?'

'What.'

'Can I hold you? I'm scared.'

Weiss sighed. What a child. But she gave permission. Weiss was sure that this wasn't the last weird surprise she was gonna experience while living with Yang.


	6. Day six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Late update, I know... I also finally edited and all...  
> English ain't my primary tongue, so please pardon me if I use weird structures.

Yang woke up with a headache from hell. The blonde groaned. Weiss stirred. The tiny girl was pretty much wrapped in Yang's arms.

'Weiss?' Yang murmured.

'Yang?'

'Do you know tricks for hangover headaches?'

Weiss sighed and got up. She returned with a glass of water and a painkiller.

'Idiot.' She told Yang.

Yang just took the painkiller without complaining. Weiss went to take a shower. Yang's phone buzzed. She grabbed the damn thing. A message from- Yang groaned once more. Melanie. Again.

_Melanie:  I want to see you. Jr's 9pm tonight?_

Hell no. Throwing the phone against the wall seemed tempting.

_Yang:  I have a job. You should try that sometime._

Yang hoped the persistent girl left her alone. Weiss exited the bathroom, wearing the hottest pants ever. Her butt looked so-

'You ok?' Weiss asked.

Yang made a face.

'Mel wants to meet up...'

Yang noticed a twitch on the Weisscream's face.

'But I want her to fucking leave me alone...'

Weiss gave a relieved sigh.

'I'm leaving for work. See you tonight?'

'My shift starts at 7.'

Weiss smiled.

'I'll come try a drink then.' She winked.

That night, the bar was pretty calm. It was a Monday after all.. And Uncle Qrow showed up eventually.

'Hey kid, a double for me...'

Yang fistbumped him.

'Here, old man.'

She poored him some good whisky. He took a gulp.

'How's life with that Schnee girl?'

'Rubes told you, huh...'

'Yup.'

Yang shook her head.

'She's... Fascinating.'

Qrow smirked.

'Don't tell anyone I said that.'

The old man laughed.

'Don't change, kid.'

After a while, Weiss arrived when Yang was on her break. Yang smirked at her.

'Hiya, Weisscube!'

'Yang, don't start.'

Qrow let out a loud laugh. Weiss curiously looked at him. He had the same stupid grin Yang gave her. Was this Yang's dad?

'Polaroid, this is my uncle Qrow.' 

Qrow held out his hand and Weiss shook it. The old man told Weiss stories about Yang and Ruby when they were little. Yang snorted from behind the counter.

'Don't believe everything he tells you, Weissicle.'

Weiss yelled at her to get her to stop the nicknames. Little did they all know that  a shady woman in the back was observing the scene. Watching every move. 


	7. Day seven

The day had gone by quickly for a Tuesday... Yang started her shift. There wasn't much of a crowd at the bar either. He eyes fell on a woman in the corner with her grey hair an unusual bun. She caught Yang's gaze and flicked her fingers at a robust man standing next to her. He leaned down and she whispered in his ear. The guy looked at Yang and came up to her.

'The boss wants to talk to you.'

Yang eyes Blake, who just shrugged. She sighed and follow him.

'Thank you, Hazel.' The woman said dismissive.

She smirked at Yang.

'What can I do for you?' Yang asked with caution.

The woman wore a dress way too seductive for her age and itcmade Yang nervous. Who was this woman.

'Aren't you involved with one of my girls?' The woman asked.

Yang internally cursed. That sweet and sultry voice was dangerous... 

'I don't think I am? You must be mistaken...'

'So you are not Yang Xiao Long? Melanie's "babe", as she put it?'

Fuuuck! Yang felt sweatdrops rolling down her back. Did this woman smell fear? The guy, Hazel, cracked his knuckles. Yang was strong, but she wasn't sure if she could take him on. She heard Blake call for someone in the background.

'We broke up. She didn't need me as her "babe" no more..." Yang gruffed, trying to charm this woman somehow.

Hazel came dangerously close and the woman gave a vicious smile as if she-

'HEY!'

Yang froze. She turned around. There she stood. She didn't come downstairs often. She usually hated the bar. Yang was shocked. 

'Don't harras my employees.'

Glynda Goodwitch, Ozpin's business partner, glared at the woman and her guard. One hand on her hips, the other holding a long, thin fancy pipe.

'And you are? The owner? I sure thought old Oz owned this dump?'

Glynda huffed.

'We build this place together. Me, Ozpin and Ghira.'

'Ghira? The Belladonna boy?' Hazl suddenly blurted.

Yang saw Glynda's smirk. The cringe on the woman's face at the words of her guard sure looked juicy.

'I couid wake him from his nap, if you want? He is the leader of security, after all...'

Hazel didn't look so scary anymore. 

'Xiao Long, get back to work.' Glynda said, with a wink.

'And dear customers, please respect the rules of the house. No fistfights in the Beacon.'

The elder woman was pissed and glared all night at Yang. Glynda just smoked her pipe behind the counter. Supervising the whole bar. She suddenly adressed Yang.

'It's a pity Wukong took today off, the two of you could've taken him easily.'

Blake smiled at that. She patted Yang softly on her shoulder. Yang returned it with an uneasy look.

'Melanie sent her.' She whispered.

Blake's smile dropped. 

'Malachite? What? How? Why??!'

'She thinks I'm dating Weiss. Weiss swooped in to save me when Mel showed up at my door and said we were an item.'

Blake facepalmed.

'Oh for Remnant's sake...'

'Mel dumped ME, not the other way around...'

'I know..'

 

Yang got home late. Weiss was sleeping already, or so she assumed. It would be better to not turn the lights on, Yang thought. She shed her pants. She threw her vest and shirt on a hanger. And then she heard it. Sniffing. Yang was next to her on the bed within seconds. 

'Weiss?'

She got a sniffle for an answer.

'Weisscream?'

'Stop that...' Sniffled Weiss.

Yang sighed and Weiss turned around to face Yang. The blonde brute wiped her tears away. She got on the covers and pulled Weiss in her embrace. She was shaking, Yang noticed. So she kissed Weiss on the top of her head.

'I'll stay here with you till morning, ok?'

Weiss just nuzzles into Yang's warmth. Yang started to hum the faint memory of an old song. Weiss knew that melody... It reminded her of... Weiss felt her tears falling more. After a while, she fell asleep at last. Yang strocked her hair. She had no clue what got Weiss this sad that she'd cry herself asleep. But Weiss was warm. Yang thanked Ruby in the back of her head... She needed to hold a person... She wished Weiss wasn't so sad, but the small girl was good for her, in a way... Yang closed her eyes, relieved Weiss was at least secure in her arms.


	8. Day eight

Yang was snoring softly. Weiss smiled and look at her face. She was less annoying when she was asleep. And just as cute... She wiped a few locks out of Yang's face. Yang frowned and mumbled something, but didn't wake up. It's been a week, she thought. A week... She hoped she got more time to live with Yang. Living with Yang, she was free. No obligations, no dresscode, no dating restrictions, or any restrictions at all. Yang had only established a few rules. Don't touch the guitar. Don't make too much noise when people sleep. And the most important rule of all: don't make Ruby cry. Ever. Weiss sighed. Time for work. She glanced at Yang's lips. She wondered... How would this boyish brute kiss? It must be quite something, since that Melanie girl glared daggers at her for just getting a soft peck on her nose. Weiss figured that she'd have to tall Yang about her family first. Yay...

 

Yang woke up way to early by Yang standards because that damn cellphone was ringing. Yang grabbed the thing.

'Hewwo?' She grunted, not fully awake.

'Congratu~lations!' A familiar voice screeched in her phone.

'Ruby, I told you this many times before-'

'Don't call me on wednesdays before noon, blah blah blah. Yang! Today you have lived with Weiss for a **week**!'

Yang loved Ruby, but by the Four Maidens...

'Why are you acting so surprised? The deal was a month. I keep promises...'

Ruby gave her quite a good, long scolding about pessimism shortening your lifespan. Great. What could make this worse? Someone banged on the door. Of course... Yang groaned and opened the door. It was Winter Schnee. The two stared at eachother. Winter gave a controlled 'ahem'.

'Good day. Is Weiss home?'

'No.'

Yang slammed the door shut. More banging on the door. Yang cursed.

'What.' She barked at the Schnee woman.

'Why does she want to live _here_?'

'You are not allowed to move in with us.'

'Shut up, I wouldn't be caught dead here.'

'Weiss is happy here. She's free here. Now piss off.'

Winter huffed.

'You damn homosexual degenerates...'

'Okay, lady. I will PUNCH YOUR FACE.'

Yang closed the door and ignored the next bangs. She put on her favorite Neo CD. The metal barked from the speakers. She would not have this on her only free day of the week.

 

When Weiss came home, Yang was the one who slept already. Weiss carefully got out of her clothes and crawled in bed. Yang hummed in her sleep at that. Weiss breathed out in relief when the soft snoring continued. She closed her eyes. She felt Yang's arm pulling her close and she- Wait, WHAT?! Weiss blushed. Yang smelled good. Had she showered? She smelledof lavender and cinnamon. 

'Don't go, mom...' Gasped Yang in her deep slumber.

'Mom... Please...'

Weiss held Yang close, hoping the dream would go away without needing to wake her up. She nuzzled against Yang's collarbone. Didn't take long or she joined Yang in her slumber.


	9. Day nine

'Your sister came by.' Yang said.

Weiss, doing laundry, froze. She stared at Yang.

'This is bad... He might come look for me here...'

'Who?'

Weiss gave Yang a look.

'My father.'

'Oh.'

Weiss set the washing machine and hopped onto it.

'I fled my own house to escape having to pray the gay away or things like dad. My dad hates Faunus, but homosexual he hates more.'

Yang touched Weiss' knee softly.

'I'll keep you safe, ok? Now I get why Rubes truly brought you to my house.'

Yang sighed.

'You know, if my dad were here, he'd offer to beat yours up.'

Weiss chuckled.

'I can see where you got the good genes.' She winked.

Yang blushed.

'Shut up, princess.'

'Where is he, though, your dad?' Weiss asked.

Yang's face fell into a subtle sadness.

'He died overseas... He was a soldier in the Army of Remnant. So were my mom and Ruby's mom.'

'You don't have same mom... Ok now I get it...' Weiss mumbled.

'Yeah... My mom went on a mission to save a village in the mountains, I think Ren was born there...?'

Yang was fighting the tears so bad.

'She never returned home, her squad said she just resigned and left. Dad was broken... And suddenly this woman from his squad offers for us to be a family... Her boyfriend had dumped her for getting pregnant with him. They were old friends, so dad said yes.'

Yang gave Weiss a sad smile.

'Summer stayed home with me and baby Ruby... We could manage just with dad alone, so Summer stayed with us, away from the military. And then the news came. Dad was dead. I-...'

Yang started sobbing.

'Summer needed her job back to feed us. She died too! Uncle Qrow was there for us, but I'd had enough! Everybody left....'

Weiss jumped off the washing machine and hugged Yang. She felt the blonde's tears onto her shoulder.

'It's decided... I just have to stay with you forever.' Weiss mumbled

Yang didn't answer, she just kept sobbing. And Weiss held her. 

 

When Yang was calmed down, Blake called.

_'Yang?'_

Yang frowned at Blake's worried tone.

'What's wrong, kitten?'

_'Could you come in early... Your- I mean...'_

'My what? C'mon Blakey.'

_'Your mom is here? I think? She's sitting with that shady woman from befo-'_

Yang hung up.

'What's wrong?'

'My mom is at Beacon?'


	10. Day ten

Weiss woke up, alone in the appartment. Yang hadn't come home. She had given up calling her cell at 3 am. Weiss figured something must've happened. She eyed her phone. Nothing from Yang. But a message from Pyrrha? That was odd. She opened it.

_Pyrrha:  Hey Weiss, Yang stayed with the band last night... She wasn't in any condition to go home. Her phone died too. Call me when you get this? -P_

Weiss sighed. She dialed the number.

' _Hello?'_  That was a sleepy Jaune.

'Is Pyrrha in the neighbourhood?' Weiss tried to ask casually.

_'She's making breakfast with Ren. You coming? Yang's here! She's still asleep but...'_

Weiss heard him sigh.

_'There was this shady woman at the bar last night. And she has caused trouble before. Yang... I think she got stuck in some bad shit, Snowangel.'_

'Jaune?'

_'Yes?'_

'Don't call me that ever again.'

 

Weiss took the subway to Pyrrha's flat. She lived with her bandmates, Jaune and Nora. And Ren too. She rang the doorbell. 

_'Hellloooo~?'_

Weiss winced at Nora's shrill excitement coming through the intercom.

'It's Weiss.'

_'Okidooo~dles!'_

Weiss waited for the buzz and got inside. It was on the second floor. The door was opened already. Jaune, still sleepy greeted her.

'Come in, Snowangel.'

Weiss glared at him. He didn't seem to notice. Weiss closed the door behind her.

'Jaune! Return here so we can smash some MONSTERRRS!' Nora shouted waving her controller above her head.'

'Allright, allright.' Jaune grabbed the second controller.

Weiss smiled softly. It sure was very alive in here. Pyrrha came in the living room with a tray of freshly made croissants. She put it on the long dining table.

'The kitchen is too small for all of us.' Ren's voice came from behind her.

She jumped. He smiled at her. Pyrrha saw her and gave her a welcome hug.

'I'm glad you came, Weiss. Yang's asleep in our spare room.'

Weiss eyed the other doors. One clearly said 'Nora and Ren's love nest'. She figured it was Nora's doing. The second door was painted red with a touch of Yellow. The design smelled like Ruby's artwork. The 'little shit', huh... 

'That's my room...' Pyrrha whispered. 

'I share it with Jaune.' She added with a girlish squeal.

Weiss rolled her eyes and went in the other room. Yang was awake. Not surprising, Nora had been shouting. 

'Oh, hey Weiss...'

Weiss glared at Yang.

'Do you have any idea how worried I was??!'

Yang gave her a guiltly look.

'And the first thing you say to me is 'oh, hey', are you nuts?!'

Weiss grabbed a pillow and hitted Yang with it on the face.

'Weiss! I-ouch!'

Yang managed to rip the pillow from her grasp. Weiss was crying.

'Weiss... I'm sorry...' Yang just said.

She pulled Weiss in her embrace.

'I had a bad meeting with my mother and...'

Yang's voice trembled. Weiss circled her arms around Yang's waist.

'Tell me later... But next time you disappear again, I will kill you.'

Yang chuckled, trying to hide her sadness.

'Deal, Frostbutt.'

'And tell Jaune not to nickname me.'

'So I alone can nickname you?' Yang teased.

'Sh-shut up, you brute!' 

Weiss stole the pillow back and hit her again. Yang just ran away laughing into a room full of confused people. Weiss ran after her and hit her on the head. Emitting a warcry. And then she noticed the staring. Pyrrha tried breaking the awkward silence.

'C-croissant?'


	11. Day eleven

Yang was at the grocery store. Damn the little shit... Ruby had asked her, no, demanded, to get groceries. Yang took the list. It was a long list.

**Flashback**

_'Yang! Take the list and buy groceries!'_

_Yang frowned at the redhead._

_'Ruby, I'm not your personal shoppe- OW?! RUBY!'_

_'SHUT UP YANG!'_

_Ruby's left eye twitched. Yang cursed internally. Yeah, that was definately Summer's genes acting up._

_'Be a dear and go shopping. You have to make it up to Weiss. You will cook her food.'_

_Yang gulped. The 'or else' wasn't hard to read between the lines._

**End flashback**

Well... She did make Weiss worried, but it wasn't her fault! She had a panic attack because- Because her mother showed up. At Beacon. Where Yang tended to the bar. She was with that shady old hag Melanie had connections with.

'Yo, Xiao Long!'

She turned around to a grinning girl. Reese Chloris. And with Reese, Neon Katt. Yang waved at them.

'It's been a while since we saw you at the skate park!' Neon gushed, her tail wagging with excitement.

'Yeah, dude! What's going on? It's been days!' Reese exclaimed.

Yang scratched the back of her head.

'Rubes dumped a roomie on me and I guess I'm getting attached.'

'Ooohh!' Neon pointed a finger at Yang's face, not failing to irritate the blonde.

'You got a girlfriend! We heard Melanie gushing about it the other day and-'

'MELANIE?!' Yang cut the faunus off.

'That's what she said...' Reese mumbled, trying to hold in a snort.

Yang gave the girl a look.

'Melanie asked us if we knew who your new girl was... But we didn't say anything!' Neon gave a thumbs up.

Yang was not freaking out, or was she? She rushed to Ruby's with the groceries, ringing the bell like crazy. Blake opened. She looked terrible... Her bedhair pointing to all sides, pj's with fishbones, sleepy face ridden with anger,... 

'Yang? What even...' 

'BLAKEY!' Yang shouted, shaking Blake's body.

'Melanie is stalking me.'

 

Weiss got a weird text from Ruby. What was it with her new group of friends and weird texts?

_Ruby:  Weisssss! Yang's cooking at my place today! Be here at 7pm! Love, Ruby_

Weiss rolled her eyes. Why even... She sighed.

'Weiss?!'

That voice! Oh God no... Weiss turned her head. It was Winter. Her older sister clung to her purse. She was out with an other woman. Weiss ran. Her sneakers floating over the concrete.

'Weiss! Wait! Please!' Winter begged.

But Weiss wasn't stupid.

'Leave me alone!' She yelled. 

She ran without looking properly at the space in front of her. So she ran into someone.

'Wow! Easy there, shorty!'

It was Sun Wukong. Weiss knew him from the bar Yang worked at.

'Weiss wait!' Winter was running towards her.

Weiss gave Sun a pleeing look.

'Babe, who's this?' A blue-haired guy asked Sun.

'Yang's girl.'

No she wasn't! But... She wanted to be? Maybe... Weiss blushed. Winter finally reached Weiss.

'Weiss! Stop this and come home! To us! To father!'

'Never!' Weiss yelled.

Sun sighed and pushed Weiss towards his boyfriend.

'You got ears, missy?' Sun adressed Winter with the most impolite tune Weiss had ever seen.

'What?! Who do you think you are?! You... You... Degenerate!'

Sun snorted.

'Sure thing, honeybuns, but Weiss here has places to be. Yang's waiting for her, you see?' Sun flipped his blonde bangs to the side.

'Wait a sec! Haven't I kicked you out of the Beacon before? Tsk tsk. I'd stay away if I were you.'

Winter gasped. Sun eyed Weiss and the other guy.

'C'mon you two, we gotta go. Neptune, babe, call Oz for me, I'm gonna be a bit late for work.'

And with that, they left Winter standing there.

 

The food was more or less ready when the doorbell rang. Blake got to the door.

'I got it! Wha-? Sun? Neptune? Weiss?!'

Yang frowned. What was all the commotion... She carried the food to the dining table when she saw a shaking Weiss, about to cry.

'Weiss!' Yang rushed to her.

'What happened?' Blake asked Neptune.

'Some woman was harassing her. She also was at the Beacon before, according to Sun.'

Blake eyed Sun, who was searching for tissues to give Weiss. He was gushing to Yang about what happened.

'Winter?!' Yang gasped.

Blake got the picture. But Weiss was traumatized... The poor thing... She luckily was securely in Yang's arms now, thanks to the Seamonkey Idiot Couple. Ruby rushed out of the workshop.

'What the heck is all this commo- Oh.'

She saw Yang holding a panicked Weiss. Sun kept giving Yang more tissues for her tears he had pulled from his 'man bag'. Blake gave her a look.

'Winter.' She told Ruby.

'Oh goodness...' Ruby mumbled.

'Sun and Neptune swooped her away.'

Yang managed to calm Weiss down after a while. Sun had left for his shift and had dragged Neptune along too. The food had gotten cold, but Weiss insisted on eating it anyway. So they did. And Yang even got a kiss on the cheek from the tiny girl. A quite bold move for someone as reserved as Weiss. Yang blushed a bit. Weiss was so cute.


	12. Day twelve

It had been a rough night. They had stayed over at Ruby's. Yang and Weiss had cuddled together on the couch after dinner, to watch tv. But they had fallen asleep. At least, that's what Yang assumed when she woke up. Weiss was drooling a bit on her shoulder. By the Maidens... She was pretty. Yang caressed her face. Weiss had just both her earlobes pierced. Her hair was long and plain. She didn't wear alternative clothes, but Yang didn't care she was like that. She was Weiss either way. But Yang had seen Weiss wearing more darker clothes lately. She really didn't know a lot about this girl... Maybe Weiss would tell her? They had been living together for almost two weeks now... Yang was glad it was Weiss Ruby dumped on her. Maybe... Maybe she wouldn't mind Weiss staying longer... Yang kissed Weiss' forehead. 

'Mmgh... What...?' Weiss murmured.

'We gotta wake up.' Yang mumbled back.

'What time is it?'

Yang grabbed her phone.

'It's nine.'

'Ughh...'

Weiss tried to crawl out of the couch.

'Did we sleep entangled the **whole**  night?'

'I guess... Nyehe.' 

Weiss blushed softly. Yang blushed too.

'You know... You are cute when you sleep.'

Weiss froze. Her face was as red as Ruby's hood now.

'Sh-shut up!'

 

It was a lovely night at the Beacon. Not too many annoying patrons. Qrow entered the bar.

'Hello, Dragon.' He grinned.

'Whisky?' Yang just said.

'What else, kid?'

Yang poored him a double.

'I heard an unusual visitor came by a few days ago...' Qrow began.

Yang froze.

'So you heard, huh... Who told you?'

'Ozpin.'

'Of course...' Yang sighed.

'What did she want?' Qrow asked, gritting his teeth.

'She demanded I take over 'the family business'. She was with the creepy old hag.'

'Salem?' Qrow frowned.

'You know her?'

Qrow sighed and gulped his whisky down.

'The biggest mob boss... Me and your mom left them when we were kids. I thought she knew better...'

Qrow lowered his head.

'I'm sorry kiddo...'

Yang cursed.

'Maybe she did not return out of her own free will.'

Qrow and Yang turned their head. Ghira Belladonna seemed to have abandonned his nappung duties.

'Hello Ghira.' Qrow grinned.

The old faunus grinned back. He eyed Yang.

'Blake's not on duty today?'

'Her shift starts in an hour... The night's still young.'

Ghira chuckled.

'You are so much like your dad, blondie.'

Yang grinned at he ruffled her hair. Blake's dad was cool. He had learned her how to fight. And he was happy to teach, since Blake wanted nothing to do with violence. Blake was much like her mother. Suddenly, the old hag entered the bar. Eyeing Yang with a vicious smirk. Her face fell when she saw Qrow glaring back. Her guard saw Ghira and sweetdrops began to form on his forehead. After them came the Malachite twins, Junior and- Yang cursed. Her mother. Qrow growled. Raven must have sensed him, bevause she gasped upon seeing him.

'Goodness... So I suppose Oz was right...' Ghira mumbled.

'Yeah...' Qrow answered.

Jaune had been on the small stage to soundcheck equipment for quite some time. Junipyrate was gonna do some acoustic songs. Yang really wasn't in the mood, but it was better than risking her mother wanting to talk her into shit while standing behind the bar. Ren came to replace her.

'Good luck.' He whispered.

Yang just gave him a salute. Pyrrha was making sure her guitar was tuned right. Nora was... 

'Where's Nora?' Yang asked.

'She's got the flue.' Jaune said, grabbing his guitar.

Yang shrugged. 

'Allright. I'm ready.' 

**They said I wasn't made to fight but they said wrong**

Jaune hit the strings and Yang hit the drums.

**Thought they knew better but I am strong**

Pyrrha followed and the song rolled in action.

**In the moonlight I will train my knees**

**Under the sunlight I will play my keys**

Yang caught her mother's surprised stare. But she could go to hell. Melanie's face looked hungry for sex. Ugh... Yang's mood dropped. She decided to just hit the drums.

**I don't need to prove myself to her**

**She believes in me, she's the first one ever**

**We will stand side by side forever!**

Weiss was staring. Yang's heart pounded. Where did Weiss come from? When did she arrive? Blake...? No. Ruby... Ruby waved, but Yang only saw Weiss. Her heart was on fire. Pyrrha glanced at her, amused. Jaune just laughed. This was the best. Yang didn't want to ever stop. Maybe Weiss would give her that expression forever...


	13. Day thirteen

Yang was pissed off. Or maybe even beyond pissed off... Why couldn't those people take a hint?! It all had started that morning:

 

Yang and Weiss woke up because someone was persistently banging on their door.

'Is one normal day too much to ask for...?' Yang grumbled.

She got up, still half asleep, and opened the door. The person outside was... 

'Yang...' 

Yang shut her mother up by slamming the door in her face. She leaned back against it. Weiss frowned at her. Must be the face she was making... Or the fact that she was shaking.

'My mother is outside this door... I'll go hide, tell her I don't live here.'

'Yang she literally saw you open the door.'

Yang just went to the bathroom. To hide, Weiss presumed. The short girl sighed znd opened the door. Yang's mother was still there.

'Can I help you?' Weiss tried sounding casual.

'I'm here for Yang.'

'Yang? Who's that?' 

The older woman clearly didn't buy Weiss' act.

'The person that legally owns this place.'

'Really? Well maybe you mistook her name for mine?'

Yang's mother gave her a look. Weiss gave up under the pressure.

'Please just go away...'

'Look, girl, I just wanna talk to-'

'Yang doesn't want to talk! Now piss off!' Weiss shouted, smashing the door shut again.

She had surprised herself. Yang's face peaked from the bathroom.

'Is she gone?'

 

Yang just went to the skatepark to skate. That was the original intention. Catching up with Reese and Neon. Eventually, Jaune stopped by. It made a decent afternoon. Skating, trying out tricks, teasing eachother,... It was awesome! Well, until someone pooped the party. Yang saw her walking towards the skate park. She cursed under her breath. 

'Yang.'

Yang refused to look her mother in the eye. She didn't even answer. Jaune threw her a worried look. Her mother grabbed for her shoulder.

'Don't touch me. I will break your fucking arm.'

'I'm your mother.' 

Yang laughed. Her eyes weren't amused.

'Mother's don't abandon their children. Summer Rose is my mother.'

She picked up her board and walked away. The older woman was frozen.

'But...' She mumbled out of Yang's reach.

'I didn't abandon...' 

She looked at Yang's friends. Jaune shook his head and followed after Yang. 

 

She was on a shift together with Blake and Pyrrha at the Beacon. Everything seemed fine. The old hag hadn't come. Yang was relieved. At least something worked out. Or so she thought. There her mother stood. Again. Third time's a charm? More like, third time's a drag! Blake gave the older woman a glare.

'Yang? Please listen, I-'

Yang banged her fist on the counter. She was so fucking pissed. The nerve. She breathed in and out to calm herself down.

'If I listen, will you fuck off?'

The woman just stared as if she had seen a baby kill someons with a toy car.

'Didn't think so.' 

Her mother sat down at the counter, trying to make eyecontact. Yang just stopped caring. She pretended her mother was just air. Blake and Pyrrha exchanged a worried look.

 

After her shift, she walked home. She didn't even have to look behind her to know who was following her. She heard them heels allright. So aggravating! Yang stopped and clenched her fists. She turned around.

'Fine, I'll listen to you, woman!'

The older woman hadn't expected Yang's outburst. They just stood there for a bit. The she walked forward towards Yang and just hugged her.

'I missed you...'


	14. Day fourteen

Weiss woke up. The spot next to her was empty. She panicked. Did Yang not come home?! She rushed out of bed and tripped over- 

'Oof!'

She fell flat on-

'Yang?!'

The blonde groaned.

'Whh are you sleeping on the floor?! I thought you hadn't-!'

Yang looked Weiss in the eye. Tears rolled down her face.

'I thought you hadn't come home! I... I...'

Yang brushed away her tears.

'I'm sorry... I came home extra late and I was so tired I guess I must've aimed wrongly... I mean, the plan was to sleep on the be..d... Weiss?'

Weiss was still sniffling. Yang cupped her face. They looked at eachother. Yang felt her heart pounding like crazy again. Before either of them knew it, Weiss had leaned down. They were kissing softly. Yang sat more upright and Weiss settled down in her lap. Yang felt Weiss' arms around her neck, one hand into her wild hair. She held Weiss' waist. The butterflies were killing her stomach. They broke apart, breathing heavily.

'I won't do it again... I'm not gonna bail on you again...' Yang mumbled, bright red.

Weiss just glanced at her lips again. Yang had to resist gasping for air. They kissed again. Because Weiss was irresistanble. Because She wanted to. Because Yang needed to feel Weiss' heart flutter against hers.

 

Blake frowned when Yang showed up at work with an unusual sheepish smirk. It was weird, considering the events of the day before... Ruby sat on a barstool eying her suster and her girlfriend with narrowed eyes, 

'Yang, did you take drugs?'

Yang froze and just gaped at Blake.

'Did I take what now?!'

'What the hell is your mood?!'

Yang was confused.

'You know. The shit with Melanie and your mother?'

'I kissed Weiss.'

Ruby, who was just taking a good sip from her beer, spat it right out. She coughed.

'Rubes, you ok?' Yang asked.

'You. Ki-kissed Weiss?!' Ruby asked in between coughs.

Yang grinned sheepishly.

'Yeah...'

Blake hit her friend on the back of her head.

'Quit messing with us!'

'But I did it! I smooched Weiss! And she smooched back!' Yang shouted.

'But what about the shit with your mom?' Blake asked.

Yang frowned.

'She followed me home. I told her to say her shit and she just hugged me...'

'She hugged you?' Blake raised an eyebrow.

'That's what I said, didn't I?'

 

 

Yang got home. Weiss was still up. Yang blushed.

'Hey.'

Weiss walked towards Yang. She frowned.

'Weiss?'

Weiss just gave a relieved sigh. She gripped the colar of Yang's shirt on both sides and Yanked her down. Their lips met again. Yang's arms snaked around Weiss' waist. The kiss lasted a bit longer till they broke apart.

'Welcome home.' Weiss breathed closely against Yang's lips.

Yang leaned down again for another one. Weiss gasped softly into the kiss. They broke apart again. Weiss smirked and made her way to the bed.

'Night, Yang.'

Yang snorted and went to the bathroom to change into her jammies. This was awesome!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sure took my time romancing this up XD


	15. Day fifteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took waaaaay too long, but here...

Yang and Weiss had slept in eachother's embrace again. Yang was such a snugglemonster. Thank the maidens she had a free day today.  She intended to spend every second with Weiss. But they both had jobs... And Weiss had a dayjob. 

‘Yang... I have to shower...’

‘Five more minutes?’

Weiss kissed Yang’s lips.

‘No.’

Yang pouted, but let Weiss go. She watched as the tiny girl went in the bathroom. Weiss had a cute butt. Next time they had an oppurtunity to kiss a lot, Yang wouldn't mind to touch it. Weiss turned around, shaking her head. Yang blushed. She got caught... Weiss winked and closed the bathroom door behind her.

 

’Yang?’

Blake waved a hand in front of Yang’s face.

’Hm, what?’

’You’re daydreaming again.’

’Sorry...’

Yang continued cleaning the countertop. Blake shook her head. The rest of the shift, Yang was so distracted that she had dropped four glasses of strong liquor and seven beers, tripped over her own feet and mixed up orders. Not specifically in that order. Ozpin had given her an amused look and told her not to worry about it.

’You sure we shouldn’t send her home?’ Blake asked.

Ozpin chuckled

’This is quite a nice change, don’t you think?’ Ozpin said.

’If you look at it that way, sure...’

Blake's eyes caught a troublesome figure. Melanie. Why did that stupid girl always show up when it’s the least good time...  Before Blake could react, she went straight up to Yang, who hadn’t noticed who she was taking the order from yet.

‘What shall it be, miss?’ Yang absentmindly asked.

’Oh, come now, Yang. It’s me.’

’Hm, what?’

Yang looked at Melanie and finally recognized her.

’Ugh, do you need to come here? There are other bars in town.’

’Well, you refuse to fuck me, for some weird reason... So I guess I need to be more persistent.’

Jaune, who happened to sit on a barstool nearby, choked on his beer. He started coughing very loudly. Yang eyed him with a concerned look.

’Too persistent, if you ask me.’

Melanie tried to persuade Yang with a poisonous sweet smile.

’I’m not really interested in having sex with you. That hasn’t changed since you showed up at my doorstep and interupted my morning a few days ago.’

Melanie’s smile fell. She was starting to get angry. Yang didn’t give one damn.

’You won’t really get anyone better than me, Xiao Long.’ She spat.

’I have standards, Mel. You’re below them.’

Blake clasped her hand over her mouth. That was a nasty burn Yang delivered there...

’You really **are** sleeping with that ugly duckling, aren’t you?’ Melanie gritted.

’I don’t understand the problem here. You dumped me, Remnant knows why, and now that I’m in a relationship with someone that likes me for me, you demand I take you back...’

Yand crossed her arms, quite angrily.

’Don’t you think that’s a little too fucked up, even for you, Mel?’

Melanie was silent for a but before she spoke again.

’You’ll regret this.’ She hissed.

’Enlighten me, bitch.’

At that, Melanie stomped out of the Beacon. Blake gave yang a look.

’What?’

’You’re dating Weiss now?’

Jaune choked on his beer again.

’Yeah... I think so? Weiss isn’t the type to kiss people and then not be in a relationship with them...’

Blake just gave Yang a thumbs up. Yang was confused, but didn’t ask anything. Jaune had payed his tab and murmured something about Pyrrha waiting for him before walking out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all like where the story is going.  
> I know I made some bad typos in previous chapters, I’ll fix those ASAP
> 
> Thankerinos for not giving up on me...


	16. Day sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo~  
> Halfway hooray

A quiet night at the Beacon. Yang tuned Nora's guitar. The two of them switched instruments. 

'You ready to hit the drums?' Jaune asked the always hyper girl.

'Ehm, hello? Of course!'

Yang snorted as Nora skipped all the way towards the drumset. She started playing a riff to check if the tuning was on point. It was a fast one. Pyrrha's mouth fell open. Nora had starry eyes. 

'Yeah!' Jaune encouraged her.

It had pulled the attention of the patrons towards the stage. Some of them whistled in approval. Jaune had joined in, mirrorring all the notes. Pyrrha took the cue and played a bassline. Nora hit the drums and they were all set. This was the most random improvisation they had ever done. Yang closed her eyes. She felt more connected to her dad than anything. She took the guitar with her down the hole of sweet shredding. Jaune even improvised some lyrics. It was all oddly in harmony. 

**I am not your slave!**

**Or born to bring you all your needs...**

**Try to take this message!**

**I'll take you down anyday,**

**Call me Felipe!**

Yang stared at Jaune. He did not sing that last part. He began to shred the sickest solo when he noticed Yang had stopped playing. Yang saw a face from the corner of her eyes. White hair... Weiss? No. It was another Schnee who was standing there. Winter Schnee. Persistent woman for hire. She made a beeline to the stage. And then Uncle Qrow swooped in.

'Not so fast, Ice Queen.' He grunted.

He was drunk. Winter gave him a glare.

'Great. So **this**  is where you get your alcohol poisnoning...'

Qrow gave her a wasted grin.

'Heh. Yup.'

Winter rolled her eyes. Qrow let out a loud burb. 

'So, what brings you here?'

Winter gave him an icy look. Qrow was unfazed. Yang sighed. This was bad. Qrow lost his temper easily when he was drunk and problematic people show up.

'I'm still trying to find my sister.'

'Oh, you mean Weiss? Nice girl. Dependable.'

Qrow laughed at Winter's face.

'C'mon Schnee, Weiss is a big girl, she can live her own life. Besides, she's good to Yang. That kid sure is lucky.' 

Qrow threw Yang a thumbs up. Yang climbed off the stage. 

'Yang? What are you-?!' Jaune began.

'Hey you!' Yang shouted at Winter.

Qrow raised an eyebrow.

'Leave Weiss alone. She's feeling better now, I'm not letting you fuck that up.'

Winter's eyes were on the dragon that colored Yang's left arm. And as on cue, Weiss walked in with Ruby. Weiss froze on spot when she saw Winter. The older Schnee looked at her.

'Weiss...' She just said.

Weiss threw Yang a panicked look. Winter then walked closer and hugged Weiss.

'I'm sorry... I'm so sorry, Weiss...'

Winter was sobbing into Weiss' shoulder. Weiss herself was confused. Her eyes met Yang's. This was very unexpected. Especially because when she released Weiss from the awkward embrace, she ran out.

'Are you ok?' Yang asked.

Weiss took a deep breath.

'I think so...'

'Good...' Yang smiled.

Weiss cracked a smile of her own. She threw her arms around Yang's neck.

'Hey.' She said.

'Hello there, Frostflake...'

Weiss rolled her eyes and kissed Yang.

'Yang! Get back here! We gotta play!' Jaune called.

The lovebirds broke apart. Weiss got a soft peck on her nose before Yang climbed the stage again. Weiss smiled and took a seat near the stage. She didn't wanna miss a thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Felipe reference is from rwby chibi  
> I tried to be funny...


	17. Day seventeen

Weiss walked home. Work had been exhausting... She ended up doing overtime. It was dark outside already. 

'Look look, a tiny little lost Schnee...' 

Weiss tried to ignore that.

'Well, dear Roman, I'd say our Nefarious Scheme is going as planned.' 

Two shady people... Weiss had seen them before at the Beacon. Hanging with that Salem woman. She was starting to feel uneasy. The man grabbed her. She tried to dodge him, but the woman slapped her in the face.

'Oh no dear... You won't be able to escape.' She said with sweet malice.

'And your blonde brute can't save you either.'

The man, Roman, started laughing.

'Oh Cinder, that's a bad one... Splendid! Let's go.'

He threw Weiss over his shoulder. Weiss punched, kicked and stomped, but it was no use. Roman was stronger. He pushed her in a car. A hand came out of it and held a cloth against her face. She started to feel drowsy. And then nothing.

 

Hours later, Yang got home from work. She scanned the appartment. No Weiss. That was odd. Very odd. It was late and Weiss surely never pulled an allnighter... She checked her phone. Nothing. No missed call, no text, no voicemail. And no note either. Yang called her sister.

_'Yang? What is it?' Sleepy Ruby muttered._

'Ruby is Weiss with you?' Yang tried to hide the panic in her voice.

_'Weiss? No? Yang what... Is everything ok? Yang!?'_

'Oh no... Ruby, she didn't come home... What if something **happened**?'

_'Yang, calm down, we're on our way.'_

Ruby hung up. Yang sat down on the bed and held her head in her hands. This was bad.


End file.
